Transport refrigeration systems such as for trucks, trailers, and shipping containers utilize a refrigerant to cool cargo within a cargo space of the cargo container. In operation, the refrigerant is compressed at a compressor, directed through a condenser to remove the heat of compression to the atmosphere, and directed through an evaporator to absorb heat from air that is being circulated through the cargo space before returning to the compressor. A suction accumulator tank is typically disposed between the evaporator and the compressor. The function of the accumulator is to collect liquid refrigerant that may exit the evaporator and prevent it from entering the compressor.